Change
by extra-ter2estrial
Summary: Like a phoenix, they will rise anew from the ashes. JOTT complete can be read as prelude to What Dreams May Come
1. Scott's POV

Title: Change  
Author: extra_ter2estrial  
Pairing: S/J  
Rating: PG  
Summary: An outing to the mall had Scott and Jean reflect on their relationship over the past years. What has changed? How did two best friends fall in love? Inspired by the BSB song "How did I fall in love with you" and a songfic I read sometime ago by the title "How did I fall in love with you" also inspired by that song (movieverse X-Men)

On a lighter note, I was reflecting on how a good friend of mine and I fell out a few years back, and reading her online journal last night (discretely and by chance) had me thinking how much she's changed the last I knew her.

It sort of follows "Washing Dishes", but you don't really have to read it. Just a minor reference

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marvel and Warner Bros. I don't own them (though I wished I did). "How did I fall in love with you" belongs to the Backstreet Boys.

***

Scott's POV

            It's really weird how your first impressions of people change. When I first came to the institute, Logan struck me as pretty intimidating, but over time, getting to know him has made me realise the softer side of him. I look up to him much, Ororo and the professor too. When I first met Ororo, I thought her a strong, independent woman, but previous experiences showed how vulnerable people can really be. The professor too.

            As for Jean, whenever I think of her, it's sunshine (although it always has been). As far back as I can remember I met her when she was 13. I was 14 then. The professor brought her to the institute, saying that he could not afford to tutor her privately as the school was expanding in time. I thought the little redhead spoilt (she came from a relatively sheltered and well off background), and she probably thought me hostile. We were the only two students back then, and in time, we became the best of friends, constantly getting into trouble due to our mischief. 

            Life was so much simpler when she was just my kid "sister", so to speak. I 'lost' Alex back then, and in time came to 'adopt' Jean in place of Alex. She needed a big brother looking over her shoulder too, having had an elder sister before I came along. We were fine with this arrangement, and we clicked.

            But lately, this brother-sister relationship has somehow...I don't know, like brother and sister never spoke to each other again. No, I didn't fall out with Jean, it's just that, overnight, we changed, and somehow, she appeared, totally different. I dared not touch her, fearing she might break, and just looking at her takes my breath away. No one looks at his sister that way. Someone kidnapped my sister, and replaced her with a goddess.

***

            It was a brilliant Saturday morning. I was heading out for a drive, when I hear Jean call me from behind. 

            "Where're you going?"         

            "Out for a drive?" I shrugged.

            "Can you accompany me to the mall, pretty please?" The puppy dog look was too hard to resist. I gave in.

            "Sure." My throat suddenly went dry, and I barely croaked out a response.

            "You're the bestest!" She gave me a huge hug. "C'mon, I've got lots of things to pick up for the prom next week."

            I was as stiff as a pole until her tightened squeeze prompted me to return her gesture. I was still fidgety about her. The date last Friday didn't exactly happen. We had a mass outing to Egypt instead and as usual, saving the world got in the way. Jean and I have graduated from high school, and I totally forgot I actually asked her to the prom, or rather, she hinted. It was at the spur of the moment, and I didn't know how I managed enough courage to do so.

            Right now, she was leading me out the door. We got into my car and took off. The drive there was a silent one, but it wasn't a long trip anyway.

***

            The mall was pretty crowded, as usual, and Jean practically took me on a tour of the mall. I never knew so many shoe shops existed, until now... wait, it's still hazy in my memory, but I think I counted seven a few years back. Now there're thirteen, but that's beside the point.

            A few years back, Jean dragged me shoe shopping. But for sport shoes, not stilettos. 

            She had just mastered her telekinesis, and was able to float objects ranging from books to chairs across the room. She was really excited back then, and having been admitted onto the school's soccer team was a double dose of joy for her. She wanted to pick out her new shoes, and so, I tagged along. It was a really fun romp around the mall, and she practically tried every shoe off the shelf. It was hilarious actually, and she would probably chase me all the way to the Brotherhood's boarding house if I ever told her that. What is with women and shoes anyway?

            "Scott, what do you think of this one?"

            "Hmm...erm...nice?" I was browsing through the sports section, specifically at soccer shoes.

            "You said that for the last four pairs. I want an honest opinion."

            "They all look the same to me, except this one has more straps than the previous two." Soccer shoe still in hand.

            "I don't need those where I'm going." She grabbed the shoe and replaced it back on the shelf. "Now, what do you think?"

            I shrug. "But you haven't bought your dress yet, how are you supposed to know which shoe?"

            "I know I want my shoes specifically black. They match all colours anyway. So? What do you think?"

            I could tell she was getting exasperated. And I was going to faint. I swear solving the shoe problem was worse than solving partial differentials. "Uh--"

            Jean had gone to get another pair by the time I formulated a response in my mind. The pair she returned with was similar in design, with the strap buckle in a slightly different place. "This one?"

            I was getting tired. And we still had to shop for her dress. Goodness. "Erm...does it feel comfortable?" I like comfy shoes, and I know Jean wouldn't want to have blisters by the time the prom ended.

            "Good point." She took this pair off, and rubbed her heels.

            She finally settled on a pair after ten tries, and a good couple of hours.            

            She paid, and then dragged me off to find her one perfect dress.

***

            "You're not getting anything nice for yourself?"

            "All suits look the same. I can pick mine later."

            "I can pick mine later," she mimicked. "Well, we're not leaving until we choose one for you too mister. I want us to match." She gave me a sly grin, which personally translates into trouble, of any sort. I gulped, and sighed.

            She must have caught that, and started smirking. "Men."

            "What?" But she was already headed to the fitting rooms with three dresses in hand. What struck me was that they were all red. Jean never really liked to wear red. Or maybe it was just my shades.

            Lucky for me, there was only a (short) row of red gowns, and she settled on one pretty quickly, thank the heavens. It had a plunging neckline, bared the back and showed off her curves.

            "You are seriously buying that?" I was sceptical. Jean was usually practical. But now she was sensational.

            "Why not? It's a once in a lifetime event." She gave me a wink and headed for the counter. She was surely not teasing me, or was she? Then again, her mischievous grin was a dead giveaway. And I was grinning too, and I didn't know why.

            Shoes, dress...I counted. But that wasn't right, something was missing. "I'll be right back Jean, There's something I need to do."

            "Get back here! We're not done with you yet!" She growled, and drew the attention of the cashier.

            "I'll be back, I promise."

***

            "And where have you been?"

            "It's a surprise, so I'm not telling."

            "I don't know what's so funny." She was irked, I could tell, not by the link, but through years of experience, one could tell from a person's body language and facial expressions.

            "Come," she grabbed my hand. "I picked a few for you to try out." 

            I grimaced. Now she was shopping for me. Great.

            Those that she picked were rejected. She said it was...I don't really recall, but something like it didn't suit me.

            We sieved through the racks, and I decided I was going to make a bold move and pick one myself. One can only stand shopping for so long.

            "Scott, where are you running off to again?"

            "I want to try this one out."

            "But I haven't seen it yet."

            "You can judge it on me." The tone of my voice was slightly irritated. Maybe it was the shopping getting to me.

            When I finally stepped out of the fitting room (stupid tiny cubical), her glare had suddenly turned into awe.

            "What?" I was half-afraid she wasn't too happy about my selection, if not for her bright eyes.

            "Not bad Mr Summers." She clasped her hands together. "You have taste."

            "Thank you lady Grey." She chuckled. I had succeeded in making her laugh after five arduous hours. 

            The laughter died down. "I'm no where near that." She frowned.

            "Yes, you are, in every way." I lifted her chin to let her eyes meet mine. We stood like that, lips just inches away. 

            Then, she turned away. "Ohmygosh, look at the time, we have to get going, or we'll be late for Danger Room practice. Let's get this to the counter and get out of here."

            "The DR can wait. We haven't had ice cream yet."

            "That coming from Cyclops?"

            "Can't I be Scott for a change today?"

            She laughed again. And I laughed too.

***

            It's tradition to always end a shopping day with ice cream. And I'm proud of the fact I started it. Shopping makes me hungry. Or rather looking at Jean shop makes me hungry.

            "Two cones please, one vanilla and one chocolate." I held up two fingers to the cashier.

            "Nuh--uh. I don't want that."

            "But I thought you like chocolate?" So much for a triumphant moment.

            "I still do." She turned to address the cashier. "Could we change the order to a sundae instead? Thanks." I was stunned for a moment. She was speechless too, until the cashier prompted us.

            "Who's paying?"

            "I am." We both answered in unison, and blushed slightly.

            "I'll pay." I fish out my wallet and quickly paid before Jean could respond to that.

            We were then ushered to a seat to wait for our order.

            "Why the sudden change?"

            "Isn't a change refreshing? I was beginning to tire of cones. I want to try something new." She was dodging my question.

            "Isn't a little more quiet time together too much to ask? Or do you still want to catch the DR practice? We could get the cones instead and be off, just like that." She crossed her arms and leaned back with a humph.

            "No, I didn't mean that, it's just...different. This change…this whole dating thing--"

            She cut me off. "I didn't say this was a date. I just needed a shopping buddy."

            Great, all's well isn't ending well.

            "I uh--" The waiter approached with our order. Talk about timing.

            "Forget it." She tucked in, and I followed suit.

            We ate in uncomfortable silence. A few bites actually, then we started swirling the melted leftovers around and around. The vanilla started mixing with the chocolate, turning it into a pastel shade. 

            Why were we going around in circles? After all, we never went anywhere.

            We swirled it around the cherry. I don't like cherries, never touched the stuff.

            "Aren't you gonna eat the cherry? You don't like it now?"

            "Huh. Oh...no no no...I--"

            I fished the cherry out for her, and wiped it clean with a napkin. She glanced at me sheepishly and accepted it.

            I watched her nibble on the fruit, cautiously around the stone. She used to just put the whole thing in her mouth, and then spit out the stone. I watched intensely.

            "What?"

            "Just watching."

            She looked at me inquisitively.

            "You used to just put the whole thing in your mouth, then spit the seed out."

            She shrugged. "Sometimes, you just have to stop and take a look around, and appreciate the little things in life."

            She looked up. I was still staring at her. And then she locked eyes with me. After all these years, Jean had become apt at finding me behind my shades.

            "Sorry, it was rude of me to stare." I wanted to knock myself in the head.

            "It's alright. Like I said, I was appreciating the little things in life."

            So we sat, and stared. Over the speakers, a song started playing.

_Remember when we never needed each other  
The best of friends like sister and brother  
We understood  
We'd never be  
Alone_

_Those days are gone now I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way  
Don't wanna be alone tonight_

_What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you_


	2. Jean's POV

Title: Change  
Author: extra_ter2estrial  
Pairing: S/J  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Jean's POV. Occurs simultaneously with Scott's POV. I will disclose the surprise gift not in this story, but a follow up to this. *evil grin*

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marvel and Warner Bros. I don't own them (though I wished I did). "How did I fall in love with you" belongs to the Backstreet Boys.

***

Jean's POV

            "Come on Kitty. Please?"

            "Why don't you go ask Scott? Like, he's the one like going to the prom with you, not me."

            I swear this is a conspiracy. Kitty normally would jump at any chance of going shopping, but this time, she suddenly refuses?

            "That guy *does not* shop. Besides, I need a second opinion."

            Still, Kitty did not budge, and went back to reading her magazine. Frustrated, I threw my hands in the air, and left her. What is with all these people nowadays, fussing about me and Scott? I can handle myself just fine.

            As I take my leave, I can mentally hear Kitty snickering, not that I like to snoop. She was just projecting deliberately.

            I stroll down the corridor and approach the grand staircase leading to the foyer. I catch a glimpse of Scott, heading out the door. Should I ask him?

            All of a sudden, the whole house just feels so empty and cold. Being around Scott has never been cold (that's Bobby's domain). Right now, the goosepimples sting a lot. My heart starts beating really slowly, and there's this queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Just by looking at him.

            I've never been this uneasy around him before, not until recently. I don't get how we can flirt one moment and then hide from each other the next. Love is a really weird feeling. And I'm in love with Scott. I think.

            I quietly make my way down the stairs. I'm not sure why I'm being so stealth and all. 

            "Where're you going?" My own voice surprised me. I almost regretted it the second I spoke out loud.            

            "Out for a drive?" Scott shrugged.

            "Can you accompany me to the mall, pretty please?" 

            "Sure." He didn't say no. I rejoiced, and jumped straight into his arms, enveloping him a big huge. Hugging Scott was like hugging a wooden pole, but he recovered enough to return my hug. I sensed he was as shocked as I was.

            "You're the bestest! C'mon, I've got lots of things to pick up for the prom next week." I can't believe he actually asked me to go to the prom with him, but then again, I at myself for shamelessly hinting it to him time and time again. I guess he just gave into my pleas. I shrug off that thought, and lead him out the door.

            He offered to drive and I was fine with that. He opened the door of the passenger seat for me, and I stepped in. Then he walked over and got into the driver's seat. We remained silent throughout the whole journey. I did not know what to say, so did he. We always had something to say, but right now, my mind just went blank. What was happening to me and my best friend?

***

            The mall was bustling with its usual Saturday crowd. I started hunting for shoes. Specifically, black heels. He followed somewhat reluctantly. I know he hates shopping; it doesn't take a psychic to tell. Most men hate shopping. So we hopped from shop to shop. It very much reminded me of the time I dragged Scott shopping for my pair of soccer shoes. It was hardly a satisfactory experience. I struggled with the choices they had, and Scott didn't help much with his whining either. I had to summon all my patience to keep myself from screaming at him. But then again, he was so funny grumpy, I would have died laughing on the spot. I never told him that.

            Right now, I'm busying myself with the whole range of heels. The shop was rather big, so I misplaced Scott somewhere in the crowd. Then, I spotted him in the sports section, gazing at...soccer shoes. How cute, he seems to be lost in a memory. With my pairs of shoes, I made my way towards him. I sat down on a bench in front of him, the shoes landing in a pile on the floor by my feet. I put one on, stood up, and did a little twirl in front of the mirror.

            "So?"

            "Huh?" He didn't exactly look up.

            "How's this?"

            "Um...very nice, Jean."

            The next few pairs garnered little nods or noises of approval.

            "Scott, what do you think of this one?" I was getting fed up with him.

            "Hmm...erm...nice?" He was browsing.

            "You said that for the last four pairs. I want an honest opinion." He turned finally, and stared at my feet for a while.

            "They all look the same to me, except this one has more straps than the previous two." 

            Some response that was. 

            "I don't need those where I'm going." I grabbed the distractor from his hand and placed it back on the shelf. "Now, what do you think?"

            Scott gave his trademark shrug. "But you haven't bought your dress yet, how are you supposed to know which shoe?"

            "I know I want my shoes specifically black. They match all colours anyway. So? What do you think?" I was getting really exasperated. Get to the point already!

            He was still staring into space by the time I got back from the other side of the store with more pairs.            

            "This one?" I half-pleaded.

            "Erm...does it feel comfortable?" That's Scott being Scott. Always practical.

            "Good point." I rather agreed with his statement. This pair's heels were too high. I took this pair off, and rubbed my heels.

            It took ten tries before I finally settled on a pair, and hurried out before Scott freaked at the sight of more shoes. We still had the dress to go, and I wanted to get Scott home alive.

***

            To tell the truth, I didn't really have any clue what to wear to the prom. I was crossing my fingers on the way here that inspiration would strike me. Since when did what I wore matter so much? But then again, this is the prom, and every girl obviously wanted to look her best.

            When we entered the store, Scott's eyes immediately drifted to the section which hung mostly red garments. It was his primary instinct, since red is the only colour which appeared 'pure' to him. He once told me that it was my red hair which first drew his attention. Small wonder.

            So, taking that as my cue, I headed for that section of the store. I never really favoured red, but I don't hate it either. Maybe a little change would freshen my wardrobe. And I needed something striking and ravishing. Neither did I want to look like a plain Mary-Jane at the prom.

            "You're not getting anything nice for yourself?" Scott came to join me, not sparing a second glance at the men's section.

            "All suits look the same. I can pick mine later."

            "I can pick mine later. Well, we're not leaving until we choose one for you too mister. I want us to match." I gave Scott a smirk and watch him shrivel in fear. "Men."

            "What?"

            I barely made it to the stalls before bursting into giggles. The expression on his face was side-splittingly funny. 

            There weren't really many nice red gowns to choose from, and it was only down to the three that were hanging in the stall right now. I don't know why I made the irrational choice of the one with a plunging neckline, that bared my back and hugged my curves.

            I stepped out of the stall, sashayed a little, and watched Scott pick his jaw up from the floor.

            Taking that as a hint of approval, which he was also projecting really loudly, I decided on this dress as I changed.

            "You are seriously buying that?" 

            "Why not? It's a once in a lifetime event." I gave him a wink and headed for the counter. I was already half-regretting my choice when the cashier scanned the bar code into the computer. She eyed me, then shifted her glance to Scott, making him really uneasy. I was feeling really nervous.

            Just then, Scott darted out the store. "I'll be right back Jean, There's something I need to do."

            "Get back here! We're not done with you yet!" I yelled.

            "I'll be back, I promise."

            Just great, he ditched me. My eyebrows furrowed.

            The cashier fingered the satin delicately as she folded my gown neatly for me. "Impressive. He your boyfriend?" She pointed in the direction Scott took off.

            "And sometimes I wonder why." I replied, still agitated.

            "He seems awful nice, a little shy though." She smiled. "Here you go sweetie."

            "Thanks." I sighed.

***

            I took Scott's word that he'll return. In the meantime, I headed over to the men's section, and pulled out a few suits from the rack. And waited. What was taking him so long?

            Then, I caught sight of him coming in my direction. "And where have you been?"

            "It's a surprise, so I'm not telling." Scott's blocking me. If he wanted to surprise me, he sure is trying really hard. 

            "I don't know what's so funny." I found his happy expression irritating. 

            "Come, I picked a few for you to try out." I dragged Scott by the hand before he could take off again.

            "Didn't look as good as I thought it would. Try the others." Scott was squirming, but was smart enough to do as he was told. I wasn't going to tolerate a whiny Scott any longer. 

            I sieved through the racks once again. Scott was right, they all looked the same. This was really beginning to bug me. I looked up, and Scott was walking off, again.      

            "Scott, where are you running off to again?"

            "I want to try this one out." Twenty feet away, he held up a dark coloured suit.

            "But I haven't seen it yet." I squinted.

            "You can judge it on me." Great, I was now shopping with a piqued Scott.

            When Scott stepped out of the stall, I must admit he did look good.

            "What?" 

            "Not bad Mr Summers." I clasped my hands together. "You have taste."

            "Thank you lady Grey." I chuckled as he held his hand out and did a little gentlemanly bow. 

            "I'm no where near that." I frowned and looked down at the floor.

            "Yes, you are, in every way." Scott lifted my chin. His eyes met mine. I stared at his lips for a while, wondering what they would taste like. Realising we were in a public place, I flinched and turned away. I caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall. 

            "Ohmygosh, look at the time, we have to get going, or we'll be late for Danger Room practice. Let's get this to the counter and get out of here."

            "The DR can wait. We haven't had ice cream yet."

            "That coming from Cyclops?"

            "Can't I be Scott for a change today?"

            Maybe this shopping trip isn't as bad as I envisioned it after all.

***

            This time, Scott dragged me off to the ice cream shop. I obliged. The ice cream was Scott's only favourite thing about shopping, that I learned when we first went shopping together. But I'm not complaining.

            "Two cones please, one vanilla and one chocolate." 

            "Nuh--uh. I don't want that." I interjected.

            "But I thought you like chocolate?" 

            "I still do." I turned to address the cashier. "Could we change the order to a sundae instead? Thanks." I surprised myself again. 

            "Who's paying?"

            "I am." We both answered in unison, cheeks flushed.

            "I'll pay." Scott fished out his wallet quickly. If he wants to, it's fine by me.

            We were then ushered to a seat to wait for our order.

            "Why the sudden change?"

            "Isn't a change refreshing? I was beginning to tire of cones. I want to try something new." It was partially true; I did really want to try the sundae. But, that wasn't the answer he was seeking. Wasn't the truth blatantly obvious? Would he just quit with the dodging already?

            "Isn't a little more quiet time together too much to ask? Or do you still want to catch the DR practice? We could get the cones instead and be off, just like that." I was really angry and hurt now. And coming this close to crying. Why did this matter so much? It was never like this before. I looked away.

            "No, I didn't mean that, it's just...different. This change…this whole dating thing--"

            "I didn't say this was a date. I just needed a shopping buddy."

            Or did I really intended it to be? After all, our supposed date last Friday didn't happen at all. We were just too busy saving the world. Couldn't the world just leave us alone?

            "I uh--" The waiter approached with our order. Talk about timing.

            "Forget it." I took my spoon and ate.

            And so, we ate in uncomfortable silence. A few bites actually, then we started swirling the melted leftovers around and around. The vanilla started mixing with the chocolate, turning it into a pastel shade. 

            Why were we going around in circles? After all, we never went anywhere.

            We swirled it around the cherry. I like them, but right now, I just didn't feel like eating the cherry. Scott told me he hated them, and I used to rob him of his on his cone, which he didn't mind, of course. He gladly let me have it.

            "Aren't you gonna eat the cherry? You don't like it now?"

            "Huh. Oh...no no no...I--" I didn't know what to say.

            Before I knew it, Scott fished the cherry out for me, and wiped it clean with a napkin. I glanced at Scott sheepishly and accepted it.

            I nibbled on the cherry, still upset.

            "What?" Scott was staring into space again.

            "Just watching." I looked at him questioningly.

            "You used to just put the whole thing in your mouth, then spit the seed out."

            "Sometimes, you just have to stop and take a look around, and appreciate the little things in life."

            I looked up. Scott was still staring at me. I locked eyes with Scott. 

            "Sorry, it was rude of me to stare." 

            "It's alright. Like I said, I was appreciating the little things in life."

            He smiled, and I smiled back. Over the speakers, a song started playing.

_Remember when we never needed each other  
The best of friends like sister and brother  
We understood  
We'd never be  
Alone_

_Those days are gone now I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way  
Don't wanna be alone tonight_

_What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you_


	3. A New Beginning

Title: Change  
Author: extra_ter2estrial  
Pairing: S/J  
Rating: PG; pure fluff ahead.  
Summary: Like a phoenix, they will rise anew from the ashes. 

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marvel and Warner Bros. I don't own them (though I wished I did). 

Author's note: The plot bunnies bit hard, and my next exam paper isn't until Monday. And the computer was really tempting. Thus…chapter 3!

***

A New Beginning

            It was nearly five when Scott and Jean were done playing with the remnants of their melted ice cream. The now warm puddle sat in its crystal bowl, exhibiting a pinkish-brown hue, reminiscent of that of raw, unprocessed copper, (you couldn't tell the vanilla apart from the chocolate portions) taking on a new, soft and subtle appearance. Spoons left on the table beside the glass bowl, the couple left quietly.

            A coppery tone. Such a strange description for food. Yet copper metal itself exhibits unique characteristics, standing out from the rest. Man has come to realise that, as a conductor of electricity in fine, delicate copper wires, and in constructing solid, anti-rusting water pipes.

            Right now, they weave in and out of the growing evening crowd, oblivious to their surroundings. They were just like any other ordinary couple out of the hundreds in the sea of people, yet, her fiery red hair and his ruby shades made them stand out from the throng. Laden with shopping bags, they let the fingers of their free hand intertwine, intricately like that of a twist of copper strands, forming a physical connection of two individual bodies. Their grip gentle, yet firm. They toured the mall up, down and around. With no particular destination in mind, they walked on, taking small steps. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

            They wandered in circles, past the fountain and back up the escalator. For two hours, they just wandered.

***

            Jean was perfectly contented living this fantasy, until a faint rumbling emerged from the depths of her stomach.

            "You want to head home now? We're probably late for dinner even."

            Jean shook her head lightly, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "Just a little longer," she sighed as she settled back into the mood, leaning in closer to Scott.

            He shrugged. He did not want to foil this perfect moment either, but the hunger pangs needed to be addressed. They had not had lunch today.

            Unfortunately for them, it was peak dining period, and most restaurants were overflowing with reservations. But they did not care nonetheless. They finally settled for a cosy deli round a hidden corner, with a relatively short queue. Tucking into their sandwiches, they sat shoulder to shoulder, Jean with her legs crossed and foot lightly brushing Scott's ankle, as they observed the couples, families and professionals, armed with their laptops, enter and exit the deli. Each party minded their own business, occasionally stepping aside to let them pass. Empty tables were filled moments later, accompanied with the chatter of excited children, huddled whispers of lovebirds, or the hum of a lone computer. A clatter of dishes was heard from the counter where a clumsy server had dropped them. The whine of an annoyed customer who discovered mayonnaise in her lettuce sat to the left of them. To their right, the cry of an infant in the arms of his mother. The two of them just happened to be part of this seemingly well choreographed act.

            _All the world's a stage,_ Jean mused.

            Scott picked up Jean's thought via their link. _And the men and women merely players._

            No words were exchanged between them, not even glances, but warmth poured into and filled them both, inexorable like the force of gushing water. A familiar, monotonous hum filled Scott's mind, which he gradually had become accustomed to, and identified it as Jean's mental signature. It made him grin like a fool. And he knew Jean was highly aware of his emotional state, to which she flashed a radiant smile and a twinkle in her emerald eyes.

            When they took their leave, an elderly couple filled their seats.

            "Hey son, you forgot your bags." The elderly gentleman gestured at the floor.

            "Oh, sorry about that." Scott left Jean's side to retrieve their shopping bags.

            "No worries." The elderly gentleman smiled back.

            "Nice lady friend you got there." The gentleman's wife spoke, looking up from her cup of tea.

            Scott flashed a wide grin and she smiled back. 

            Scott returned to Jean's side. "We forgot these."

            "Oh." Jean was lost in thought momentarily. She reached out for hers.

            "It's okay. They're not that heavy anyway." Scott held them up in one hand.

            Jean shrugged. Grabbing his free arm, she led him out the deli.

            _"They're so sweet together."_ Jean picked up the elderly couple's whispered exchange and sighed dreamily. She turned and gave them a little wave. They waved back.

***

            On the way out, they passed a (rental) bookstore.

            "C'mon, I don't want to head home just yet." Jean walked in, Scott trailing behind her.

            Shelves lined all the walls, and sagged under the weight of piles of books. The heavy scent of old books filled the still air. Jean's slender fingers traced the tattered spines of a stack of old novels, pages yellowed with age. She picked one, and headed off to find a quiet corner to indulge in a little light reading.

            Scott stood, admiring Jean all the while before his brain registered she had made a move. He grabbed a book off the shelf, and joined her on the loveseat. 

            Jean was absorbed in her novel, with her legs folded beneath her. She snuggled up against Scott when he came to join her, her red mane brushing against his neck and the tip of his nose, like the times they used to in the institute's library. He inhaled the sweet strawberry scent of her hair, before settling down to take a good look at his book. And so, Scott sat there, reading up on the legend of the phoenix.

***

            It was ten-thirty when the shop owner came to make his rounds. Reluctantly, Scott and Jean rose from their present positions. Most shops were closed by then, leaving them with little option but to head home.

            They drove back to the mansion silently, just like they did in the morning, except, this silence was a comforting one.

            When Scott brought the car to a halt in front of the mansion, Jean got out, and started heading down a familiar, well-worn dirt path.

            "Where're you heading?"

            "It's such a starry summer night. I want to go sit by the lake for awhile."

            And thus, Scott escorted Jean down the path which brought them to the boat dock, overlooking the lake.

            Jean sat at the edge of the pier, took off her shoes, and dipped her toes into the cool water beneath. She leaned back, hands supporting her weight as she gazed at the twinkling stars above. Scott plopped down beside her, propped up one knee on which he rested one arm. He put the other one around Jean's shoulders.

            "I remember the night you found me crying down by the pier."

            "And you totally freaked me out."

            She whacked him. "Don't spoil the moment. You're supposed to say something comforting in response to that."

            He shrugged.

            "Look, I see an angel!" She traced the stars, forming a simple outline, like a child would.      

            _More like a Christmas ornament to me._ Jean picked up Scott's mental snicker and stuck her tongue out at him.

            The hours passed. Jean studied the stars, while Scott studied Jean. The night grew progressively colder.

            "I'll go get us some blankets." Scott stood up and disappeared into the boat house. They kept old blankets down at the boat house. When they were younger, they used to sneak out on summer nights to the boat dock and sleep under the stars. Tonight was going to be no exception. They have not done so in a long time.

            Jean watched Scott go, shivering as the night wind came into contact with her bare arms. Then, she noticed a tiny brown paper package, which fell out of Scott's pocket as he stood up. Curious, she picked it up. It was light and made a gentle, jingling noise when she shook it.

            Scott returned with two blankets, and handed one to Jean.

            "Hey, you found my old blankie!" It was a hand-stitched patchwork quilt by Jean's grandmother. She took the quilt and wrapped it around her. Scott did so as he sat down beside her.

            "I think you dropped this."

            "Oh, I did?" Scott sounded nervous, as if he was hiding something. He absently reached into his right pocket. As he made a move to snatch the tiny package from Jean, she placed it out of his reach, from where he was sitting.

            "What's in it?"

            "Give it back Jean."

            "Not until you tell me."

            "Curiosity killed the cat, Jean. Now give it back."

            "Just a teeny-weeny peek?" She undid the wrapping before Scott could stop her. The mystery item fell into her lap. She picked it up. It sparkled under the moonlight.

            "It's beautiful Scott. Where did you get it?"

            "It was supposed to be your surprise gift. For the prom." He admitted sheepishly. "I saw it that day Kurt went gift shopping for Amanda's birthday present." He looked down at his tangled fingers, blushing slightly.

            It was an intricately patterned chain, on which hung a single gold pendent.

            "It's supposed to be a phoenix."

            "Hmm?"

            "Y'know, the firebird which rises from the ashes. The Arabs believed that at the end of an epoch, the phoenix feels death drawing near. It builds a funeral pyre of sweet spices. Sitting upon its pyre it sings the sweetest five-note song. Then the rays of sun ignite the pyre and the bird is reduced to ashes. From the ashes crawls a worm, which matures into an adult phoenix. Its first task is to gather the ashes of its parent from which it emerged and buries its parent in a temple in Heliopolis, the City of the Sun, to return to Arabia." As an afterthought, he added, "I read about it at the bookstore."

            "That's...morbid. But I know the Chinese believed the phoenix to be a messenger from the heavens. It's a good omen."

            "Well, consider this your lucky charm then."

            "Help me put it on Scott." He undid the clasp, and placed it around Jean's neck.

            "Look! I can see our initials up in the sky." Jean lifted her index finger, and began to trace 'SS & JG' in graceful sweeps. Scott caught her hand, and began to connect the stars with it, forming a huge heart around their initials. He leaned forward to rest his chin on her shoulder, just as she turned her head to face him. At that magical instant, their lips met, brushing lightly.

            It was a tender caress, lips parted slightly. Scott brought one hand up to cup her cheek. It seemed like all eternity, until they reluctantly broke the kiss. It left them breathless.

            "Wow." A single word which encompassed a thousand indescribable feelings. It was just at the spur of the moment. The butterflies had fled, freeing them from embarrassment, the stars being their only witness. Jean sank into Scott's embrace.

            It is said that the phoenix returns to its birthplace to die, and in its wake, a new phoenix arises. It was on this boat dock when their friendship was forged. In its wake, a new relationship was built. Two separate individuals traversing parallel lanes who decided to leave their trails behind them. Their lanes merged, and the journey continues.           

***

            At the crack of dawn, Logan found Scott and Jean on the dock by the lake. Feeling no desire to wake the happy couple up, he stayed in the shadows, enjoying the fresh morning breeze as he lit his cigar.

            Scott began to stir, and caught sight of Logan. This slight movement woke Jean as well.

            "So this is where ya two have been all night. 'Ro was gettin' worried. But Chuck didn't wanna disturb the peace."

            "Look Logan, we're really sorry about last night. We should have let you guys know where we were." Jean was the first to speak.

            "Your luck Charles' psychic. I would've skewered ya both fer breaking curfew and running off like that."

            "It won't happen again. As for the DR yesterday..."

            "Scott..." Jean nudged him, urging him to shut up about missing DR.

            "Now that ya mention it..." Logan had that devious smile on his face. "Ya should hurry back. Practice starts in ten minutes."

            "Aw...Logan, please..." Jean pouted and made puppy dog eyes at him.

            "It works fer Cyke but it ain't working fer me Red." Logan took the cigar out of his mouth and pointed it at Jean.

            "Fine." Jean stood up and straightened the creases of her skirt, and stormed off in a mock-angry fashion.

            "Hey Jean, wait up!" Scott collected the blankets and rushed to her side, putting his arm around her shoulders. He whispered something in her ear, which made Jean laugh.

            "I heard that!" Logan tried to sound intimidating, but ended up laughing instead. "Ya better run along, it's a long walk from 'ere!" He shouted back.

            But Scott and Jean ignored him, and continued their stroll back to the mansion, following the little winding dirt track.

            Behind them, the sun rises, bathing the world in its glow. Their shadows stretched, and merged into one. The lake shimmers, a mixture of red and gold. Like the sunrise which heralds the birth of a new phoenix, rising from the ashes, today marks a new beginning.

***

Footnotes:

1) The mention of the phoenix is in no way related to the character Phoenix (i.e. Jean Grey) in the comics. I merely incorporated its symbolism into this story.

2) The legend of the phoenix has at least five well known origins from ancient literature: Arabian, Chinese, European, Egyptian and Greek.


	4. Starting Point

Title: Change  
Author: extra_ter2estrial  
Pairing: S/J  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Like a phoenix, they will rise anew from the ashes. 

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marvel and Warner Bros. I don't own them (though I wished I did). LoTR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and director Peter Jackson.

***

Starting Point

            "Summer hols! Whoohoo!" Kitty practically leaped (or rather phased) out of Scott's car.

            "Yeah! I'll beat you to ze pool Kitty!" With that, Kurt teleported, leaving behind a trail of brimstone smoke.

            "Kurt, like, get back here!" Kitty ran up the steps. Then, she stopped and turned back. "Oops, forgot my bag. Like, thanks for the ride home Scott, but really, you should like let me practice my driving."

            Scott took his car keys out of the ignition, and tightened his grip on them. "I think I like you in the passenger seat better."

            "Like, whatever." Kitty was off in a huff, phasing through the door.

            "Hi Jean." Kitty passed Jean in the foyer, running down the long hallway. Kurt was probably in the pool by now.

            "Kurt beat you to the pool!" Jean called back. Grinning, she made her way down the porch and was greeted by Scott who grabbed her waist with both arms from behind.   

            "Where have you been handsome?" Jean revelled in Scott's embrace.

            In truth, Scott had only left the mansion for ten minutes to pick Kitty and Kurt up from school. "Been looking for you gorgeous." He nuzzled her neck.

            Scott's fingers made his way to the knot of Jean's robe. _Let's see what we've got underneath here..._

            _Hands off Summers. Don't you dare!_ She encased his wandering fingers in a firm grip, releasing his hold on her.

            "I'll see you down by the pool, loverboy." Jean turned, flicking her hair behind her and headed off in the direction of the pool, her light laughter filling the halls, trailing behind her.

            Mesmerised, it took him a few good minutes to snap out of his dazed state. He rushed to upstairs to change before going to join the rest of the gang.

***

            The sun was shining up in the azure sky, partly thanks to Ororo, who drove most of the clouds away. Students and teachers alike were mingling by the poolside. Hank was tending to the barbeque, sizzling hamburgers whilst reciting poetry.

            "Hey guys! Check this out!" At his command, Bobby's fingertips began to frost. He boosted himself up on a towering column of ice, and proceeded to generate an elaborate ice slide, full of twists and turns. As he approached the surface of the water, he had neglected to realise Kitty atop her floating mattress, strategically below him. A loud scream, followed by a splash was all that was heard of them.

            "Bobby!" An irked Kitty rose from beneath the surface, coughing a little. "Like what was th--that a--all a--ab--" Shivering, she retreated to warmer waters.

            "Yo Bobby! How do we get up there?" Jubilee stood at the base, staring up at the ice column.

            "Simple. Kurt...!"

            "I am not an elevator."

            "Oh come on Kurt, stop whining and start bamfing."

            "Me first! Me first!" A group of Jamies huddled around Kurt.

            "Get in line and wait your turn." Berzerker peered from behind Jubilee.

            "And no multiplying." Kurt sighed helplessly. A queue was already forming.

***

            Oblivious to all the commotion, Jean settled herself comfortably into her deck chair, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her pale skin. That was until a huge shadow was cast upon her. She adjusted her sunglasses and opened her eyes. And my was that a sight of Scott in only a pair of trunks, staring down at her, her in her equally revealing two piece bikini. Jean propped herself up on her elbows as Scott balanced his bent frame gripping the arms of the chair, his gaze hovering over her.

            _Such broad, well-defined shoulders, that chiselled chest..._

            "I do believe you're drooling, Ms Grey," Scott teased.

            "The same can be said of you, Mr Summers."

            For quite awhile, the two locked eyes. And just when Scott proceeded to plant a kiss on those full lips of hers, Jean weaselled out from underneath him.

            "Jean?"

            "Just stay put. I'm getting some lemonade. It's getting too hot." Jean scurried off, heels bouncing off the scorching cement pavement.

            Scott shrugged as he hung his robe on the back of his chair. Settling down, he crossed his arms behind him, nestling his head comfortably on them. He watched in amusement as Jean approached, jug in hand, levitating herself and floating two glasses behind her.

            Setting down the jugful of lemonade on the table, Jean gave the grinning Scott a hard stare.

            "What's so funny?"

            Jean's form was still levitating slightly above the ground. Her soles were really that burnt and sore.

            Scott sat up and spread his arms wide open, inviting her into his embrace. Smiling, Jean gracelessly lowered herself into his waiting arms.

            "Ooof, you're getting quite heavy y'know." That earned him a smack on the thigh.

            Jean grabbed her soles and started rubbing them. "Kiss and make 'em feel better?"

            Scott obliged and started trailing butterfly kisses from her neck down to her shoulders.

            "Ahem, Scott."

            "Mmph..." went her hair.

            "My feet."

            "Oh." He replied pointedly, and proceeded to massage her soles. She began to squirm, and burst into giggles.

            "Stop it! That tickles!"

            "You're ticklish and you want me to massage your soles. Right."

            Jean gave Scott a pout, which he quickly captured with his lips. He was in a really awkward position, until Jean turned her head and shifted a bit. She returned his kiss eagerly, only to be interrupted by cold splashes at their feet.

            "Eww...you two, get a room!" Kitty called from the edge of the pool. Kurt was beside her, flicking water into their faces.

            "Fine, I wasn't keen on swimming anyway." Jean got up, and put her robe on, wiping the water from her face.

            "Care to join me in a matinee screening of our choice, perhaps?"

            "Gladly." Jean collected the glasses while Scott took the jug. The ice in it was almost melted, and the contents warming up. A big puddle of condense formed at the base of the jug, and huge droplets coalesced along the sides.

            "Hey, Scott, Jean, it vas just a joke, ja? Vhere're you guys going?"

            "Getting a room." Scott held the door for Jean while they stepped indoors, sheltered from the blistering heat.

            "Spoilsports."

            "Yeah, they're alvays no fun."

            "Kurt! A Little help here? The queue is stalling!"   

            "C'mon Kurt, let's like, go tryout Bobby's ice slide instead."

            "Not you too Kitty..." Kurt groaned.

***

            "Augh, Kitty and Kurt are too easily amused." Jean put the glasses on the coffee table, next to where Scott placed the jug. Her gaze flickered to the full length glass windows of the rec room, which provided a good view of the pool, and unfortunately, the lingering forms of Kurt, Kitty and a few others waving to her. Sighing, she telekinetically drew the curtains, telepathically picking up the disappointment radiating from their 'audience'. It was going to be so much less peaceful during the summer holidays with assorted wandering mansion denizens disturbing their peace.

            Satisfied that they could finally be alone again, Jean walked over to where Scott was sieving through the collection of DVDs. She draped her arms over his shoulders, and peered from over his shoulder.

            "What do we have?"

            Scott handed her one disc in reply.

            Jean took a look at the cover -- 'House on Haunted Hill'. "Right. A horror film in broad daylight?"

            "I heard that Evelyn babe is real hot." That earned him a light smack on the head.

            "And she dies halfway through the film."

            "Jealous Ms Grey? The resemblance is seemingly uncanny."

            He grinned and handed her another.

            "The 'Star Wars' trilogy?"

            "Hey, we have Episode One and Two as well. We could do a movie marathon."

            "Not that you've already watched it a gazillion times."

            "I'd say the number of times you watched James Bond rivals my statistics."

            "It's quite hilarious to keep think of Ororo being Jinx when you watch 'Die Another Day'; without the white tresses."

            "I watched 'Goldeneye' once and you were in it."

            "Oh really? I must watch it again."

            "I heard laughter in here. Whatcha quirts up to? Shouldn't ya two be out there joining the others?"

            "It was getting too crowded." Scott replied without haste.

            "And too hot." Jean added.

            "Alright, but ya two had better not try anything funny."

            "Hey, lookie what I've found." Scott waved a disc in the air.

            "What the -- wait gimme that kid. That shouldn't be in there." Logan snatched it from Scott's grasp before Scott could react. 

            Logan was about to walk out the door when he abruptly turned and addressed them sternly. "Behave, ya two."

            "We will." Scott and Jean both flashed their most innocent grins. 

            Upon Logan's departure, Scott burst into guffaws. 

            "What was that all about?" Jean sensed his overwhelming amusement through their link.

            "He...confiscated...'Swordfish'...from our...DVD stash..." Scott barely squealed in between laughs.

            "You mean the one where he and Storm..." Jean started with the giggles as well. "The guys will be so upset."

            "Oh my God! How did this get in here?"

            "'Sugar & Spice'. Kitty got it from the mall the other day. It has you in it."

            "I know. I will never be able to show my face around here again." Scott groaned audibly. 

            "Aww..." Jean wrapped her arms around his waist. "At least you wear shades." She rested her head on his left shoulder.

            "An upside." Scott agreed.

            After a little more squabbling over what to watch, they finally settled (hands down) on 'Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'.

***

            Halfway through the movie, the couple was snugly fit into the corner of the couch, Jean in Scott's embrace. Her head resting atop his chest, rising and falling to the rhythm of his even breathing, arms securely around his waist. Scott meanwhile played with the errand strands of Jean's hair, twirling her loose locks with his fingers.

            The scene is one of the bittersweet reunion between Arwen and Aragorn.

            _The light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane...It is mine to give to whom I will...Like my heart...1_

            ***

            _Ae__ ú-esteliach nad...estelio han. Estelio ammen. [If you trust nothing else...trust this. Trust us]1_

_            ***_

_            Our time here is ending. Arwen's time is ending. Let her go. Let her take the ship into the west. Let her bear away her love for you to the undying lands. There, it will be evergreen.3  
            But never more than a memory.2_

_            I will not leave my daughter here to die.3  
            She stays because she still has hope.2_

_            She stays for YOU! She belongs with her PEOPLE!3  
            ***_

_            Idhren emmen menna gui ethwel. Hae o auth a nîr a naeth. [You have a chance for another life. Away from war...grief...despair]2_

_            Why are you saying this?1  
            I am mortal; you are Elfkind. It was a dream, Arwen, nothing more. This belongs to you.2_

_            It was a gift. Keep it.1_

_***_

_Arwen__.__ Tollen i lû. I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado, no círar. [It is time. The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now, before it is too late]3_

_            I have made my choice.1  
            He is not coming back. Why do you linger here when there is no hope?3  
            There is still hope.1  
            Arwen...there is nothing for you here, only death.3_

            "Jean?" Her eyes were moistening.

            "She shouldn't have to go." __

            "I know, Jean. But that's how the story goes. Elrond intended the best for his daughter."

            _Hold me. And he did, tightening his embrace._

            _Don't you just wish there is a Valinor for mutants Scott? Away from the violence and oppression...I'm just so tired of fighting..._

            Scott absently rubbed his thumb up and down the nape of Jean's neck. She sighed and buried her head deeper into his chest. 

            _Arwen__ shouldn't have left._

_            It was her love so strong she was willing to make that sacrifice._

_            But she was also afraid of what things may come. _Jean raised her head to meet his eyes in a lingering stare. _I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you._

            "I'm not going anywhere Jean." Scott cupped Jean's face with his hand, caressing her cheek.

            "I know." Her hair was mused, cheeks slightly flushed and lips quivering. Scott's mouth went dry at that sight.

            In the next instant they found their lips locked in a passionate, heated battle. The kisses exchanged were rougher than the ones they savoured that night on the boat dock. Feeling a little more adventurous, their tongues went exploring. Jean got up on all fours to reposition herself, Scott's hands on her hips guiding her. She straddled his hips as she ran her fingers through his hair, all the while never breaking contact. His hands ran up and down her sides. Jean made little sounds of protest when his lips left hers.

            "Scott..." she sighed, barely an audible whisper.

            "Mmph..." went her neck.

            Losing interest in the last half of the movie, the two continued to make out on the couch.

            Suddenly, Jean felt chills and hot flushes simultaneously throughout her whole body, and a burning sensation strategically between her thighs. She also sensed Scott's arousal (loudly) through their link as she felt Scott harden beneath her. Abruptly and anxiously, she pushed herself off him, only to land on the floor.

            "Jean?" His breathing was slightly heavy.

            "What was that Scott?" She was panting a little herself.

            "I don't..."

            Scott was cut off at mid-sentence by Kurt and Kitty, mysteriously bamfing into the rec room. "Battle at Helm's Deep! Vhy didn't you tell us you vere vatching this?"

            "Yeah. This is like, the best part, of like the whole movie."

            Scott helped Jean back onto the couch, as Kitty plopped down beside Jean, and Kurt sprawled on the floor, now in his blue, fuzzy form.

            "You guys scared the hell out of us. Don't ever do that again."

            "There's something called a door, so knock." Scott gestured to the doorway. 

            "Sheesh, like you guys have something to hide." Kitty's eyes were glued to the monitor. At this instance, Legolas 'glided' down the stairs, garnering a huge squeal from Kitty.

            "So, what brings you two here?"

            "Bobby's slide like, kinda melted, so Kurt thought it would be, like, a good time to escape."

            "Two hours vith zhem. I'm never going near zhat pool again."

            "So," Kitty turned to look at Scott and Jean, "what were..." and her eyes couldn't be helped but drawn to a particular red spot on Jean's neck. Thoroughly embarrassed, Scott and Jean turned as red as their shades and hair respectively. Jean's hand went up to her neck, and tugged at her collar a bit to raise it higher.

            "OH MY GOD! You guys..."

***

Footnotes: 

_1 _Spoken by Arwen.

_2_ Spoken by Aragorn.

_3_ Spoken by Elrond.


End file.
